Talk:Absolute Immortality/@comment-12448588-20171220052617
I am at odds with this page a bit. Let me explain: § Approval Omnipotent beings can kill users regardless of their immortality being "absolute" Yes, I can agree to this as those wielding Omnipotence can do anything and everything this site can even imagine. This is accepted by me. § Possible User may still be able to feel pain. Yes, while being absolutely immortal means they cannot cease to be or potentially even change forms pain, if able to feel it at the state of becoming absolutely immortal, will persist. However, with so many ages (an age means a start to something and end--not bound by a set time--end never coming that is) of pain in their existence they could have mastery over it (in fact ... I would expect it to depend on their age). Pain management is only a possible ability of the user though, not inherit. § Iffy Inability to die may cause user to descend into boredom and madness with the endless time. Yes, the user could and might slip in and out of insanity throughout eternity. The user could be sane for one hundred years and go insane for a thousand. Depends on the mental fortitude; however, even this is an iffy topic as the article states: "they are immune to mental/spiritual damage." This can be interpreted many ways, but this of course includes themselves. They cannot damage themselves. Therefore, is their mental state locked as well? It is an interesting question to ponder upon. Manipulation of their psyche could be a form of 'manipulation', which they are immune to. This includes Mentokinesis Immunity as it is a manipulation of the psyche; therefore, they cannot be influenced by mental illusions (physical illusions may still trick them ... though being ages old it would be difficult). § Approval Can be sealed in an empty dimension with no chance to escape. One of the only ways to really get rid of him is to seal him away somehow. Tied up at the bottom of the ocean ... in the sun ... countless ways to keep him pinned down, but can never kill him. § With Immortality Negation might weaken the level of immortality enough to harm or kill the user. Absolutely not. It says, in the article: "The user's existence and soul become completely free and independent of even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations." Furthermore: "Also, the power''' cannot be removed',' rendered truly perfect and absolute'." Complete contradiction. There is already an immortality page that is affected by this power, this is not. § 'With' Immortality Manipulation may render the user vulnerable. Absolutely not. It says, in the article: "The user's existence and soul become completely free and '''independent of' even the concept of reality, making them unbound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations." Complete contradiction. § say no '''Users of Unavertable Death may be able to kill the user permanently. Unavertable Death, in the limitations, says it cannot affect Omnilock ... which this ability is associated to. Also, the page states: "The '''user's existence and soul''' become completely free and independent of even''' the concept of reality, making them unbound to ... death" This is a contradiction as even if it is unavertable, it is still death, therefore, not in it's unavertable realms. Anyone want to comment on this and defend the case if there are objectors to my argument?